


A Certain Shade Of Claret

by ChloeMagea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Potter Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me just say that I have had my Harry Potter OC for almost ten long years.  So I wanted to rewrite her whole story and after ten years of random dabbles and one shots here and there I feel that I’m ready.  First thing you should know that this fanfiction takes place durning the canon Potter years. I have skipped the first three books,  starting at Goblet of Fire and plan on continuing on from there all the way thought to 19 Years Later.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this, it is going to very long. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

_November 1 st, 1981._

 The sun came up, over Wilshire, England catching the white stone of the grand manor.  A beautiful woman sat at her dining room table, her reddish hair piled high in a thick bun as she sat there in her black housedress while a baby suckled on her light brown breast. The door to the manor opened and the woman didn’t need to look to know who it was, the sound of his leather soled shoes on the hard wood floors and his stride told her it was her husband.

“Morning, love.” She said looking down at the baby girl who cooed pulling her mouth from her mother’s nipple once she was done and satisfied. He didn’t say anything; she turned to look at him. His dark eyes on the floor, his sharp dark features told her that something was wrong.

“Validus?” She asked getting up cradling the baby in her arms. “What is it?”

“He’s-“ Validus’ words trailed off as he looked away. “Decoria, The Dark Lord is dead.” He said, Decoria didn’t say anything to him; she cared nothing for Tom Riddle, but when hearing the news panic came over her, for her husband and their friends that were in league with him.

“Is everyone else alright?” Decoria asked, with worry.

“Bella is taking it hard…” He uttered, it was to be expected Bellatrix would have followed the Dark Lord to hell back again.

“But- Agnese, Mortious, Severus…they are all okay right?” She asked feeling the baby shift in her arms and let out yawn.

“Yes, they are fine.” Validus walked towards one of the chairs and sat, rubbing his forhead with his long, thin hand and let out a heavy sigh. 

“What happened?” She asked raising her eyebrow. 

“The prophecy happened.” Decoria let out a gasp, she knew about prophecy that her friend Servers had spoke of although she didn’t believe it.

“But he’s just an infant…how?”

“Old magic dear.” He husband uttered. Decoria paced back and forth, there was silence for amoment between them. The only noise was her heals clicking on the hard wood, her eyes scanning the floor with worry.

“The Misery will be after everyone that had anything to do with him. Now that’s he’s dead there is no protection for us.” She spoke, patting her childs back lightly. 

“Darling...” He grunted closing his eyes, he just wanted to rest. He had been up all night long, leaving the house after his wife and daughter had gone to sleep. Meeting his cohorts at Number 7, Primrose Lane until word came though. 

“We must go, we go to our summer home…no, the Aurors will find us there. There has to be somewhere we can go…” She uttered.

“Decoria, we are to stay here. “ Validus said standing up and facing his wife.

“What? Stay here? Are you mad?"

“They can not trace me back to Death Eaters, I do not have the Dark Mark my love.  And neither do you. There is nothing to worry about.” He said calming her slightly

“We have daughter to protect, I don’t want her to grow up with out her father.” Decoria sniffling.

“She won’t.” Validus said touching the babies head softly. She little one let out a laugh at his touch. “She will go to Hogwards, like we did. She will marry high and pure-blood and she will never want for anything she will live a charmed life. As she should. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the first chapter, explosion abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This charter is the reason for my pen name. :)

_1994-_

        Chloe Magea brushed her brownish burgundy hair in furry, it would never act right. She started to believe that it was even impervious to magic. Curlier and crazier then the mane of her Gryffindor housemate, Hermione Granger. Magea paused for a moment and thought, how much was her hair worth? Her family name was worth , something to the tune of 650 million galleons, that much gold and her hair was worse then a Mud-Blood’s? Magea instantly felt a little bad about her thoughts on Granger as she rolled her eyes and threw the brush down on the vanity and stomped over to vast closet, stuffed to the brim with the finest robes and dresses. Magea mumbled to herself as she looked through her clothing. “Mud-blood.. I’m not much better.” She uttered to herself, speaking on the fact that she was indeed a querter vampire on her mother's side. And it was a family rumor that there was also some Veela floating around in there as well, although she didn't know how true that was.  To most people she was considered pureblood enough, seeing as the rest of mother was and father was also. A pureblood family with a few blood secrets and very questionable wealth. Magea never knew where all of that gold came from, her father would never tell her but it was rumored that it came from some kind of  'dark wizard crime ring', once again it just whispers and all very hush hush. If there was one thing Magea was aware of was that her her great grandmother's maiden name had been Shafiq, a name listed in the anonymously released _"Pure-Blood Directory"._  Given their dark history and their vast wealth the Magea’s ran in the best of circles, The Malfoys, The Blacks, The Yrbantisba’s and the Trivina’s. It was always thought that Chloe Magea would follow in her mother and father’s footsteps and be Slytherin. But when that time came and the Sorting Hat touched her head those three years ago it had told her…

 

_“Ha! Strange one here, bold too bold. But loyal to the ends of the Earth…I know Gryffindor!”_

        It was a shock to her family and all of anyone that they associated with.  Her father, Validus even wrote a pushy howler to Headmaster Dumbledore requesting that he change her house and even offered him compensation for it. But of course it didn’t work, you could not  simply bully The Albus Dumbledore. Although Magea felt a lot better when one of her bestfriends Morgan Travina was placed Ravenclaw, at least she wasn’t the odd one out.  Of course Dominique Yrbantisba her other life long friend was a Slytherin true and true. There was also Draco as, but it wasn’t surprising that the Sorting Hat didn’t even have to so much touch his pale hair to know where to put him.

        Magea rummaged around until she found something to put on, a brown corset and a black bussed skirt. It would do she wasn’t going to a ball, she was going to Platform 9 3/4. Just as she got dressed she heard her mother screak from the landing of the stairs down.

        “Darling!!” She yelled in that high voice of her’s. Magea looked back in the mirror, smoothed her hair once more. Turning to her brown leather luggage, she tapped the suit cases with her wand sending them down to the front door. Then she sauntered out fo the room. 

        “Coming mum, no need to yell like a banshee!”  She said coming down the marble staircase to see her father standing by the door with that look on his handsome dark face. Validus always seemed to be annoyed with something holding his head high as to look down upon everyone else. The only person that seemed to cure him of his nasty personality was his only daughter. 

 Validus Magea was a tall built man. With dark skin narrow eyes and sharp cheekbones. That gave him a menacingly mastic Doberman appearance. Magea looked much more like her father then she did her mother. Owning most of his cut feature minus his aristocratic nose having her mothers short wide noise instead. Validus’ features were mirrored almost exactly in his nephew, Blaise Zabini.

"Are you ready darling?" Decoria asked putting on her traveling gloves.   Decoria was shockingly beautiful, her creatureisum became very apparent by her eyes, when the light hit them they showed them selves as ruby red, but in the dark they were coal black. Although possessing dark tan skin she had long bone straight silky reddish hair. But she had the high voice of a harpy and a rather unattractive cackling laugh. 

"Yes, yes." Magea sighed. 

It was that time again, back to Hogwarts. Welcome to forth year.

* * *

                                                      

 “Magea, Magea. God wake, up.” She heard a voice call from besides her bed. She mumbled and pulled the sheets over her head and let out a grunt.  “I’m not doing this with you this year.” Hermione said pulling the comfortable sheets off of Magea.

        “Why do you do this? You’re not my mum we’re not like best buddies either.” Magea hissed covering her eyes from the light from the tower window.

        “Well _because_ Professor Snape seems to think that since we are in the same year and same house that I and all the rest of us should not allow on of our own to sleep though classes. Seeing as all of your friends are different houses then you.” Hermione said in that matter of fact tone and putting her hands on her hips.

        “How hard is it for you just to get up?” Ginny said rolling her eyes at the conversation that the two older Gryffindor’s were having.

        “Hey Weasley, bite me!” Magea hissed flicking the red head off. “All of you I swear.” Magea huffed getting out of bed snatching her school uniform off of the chair next to her and throwing it on, buttoning her white shirt and leaving the first two buttons undone. Slipping on her grey skirt that was noticeably shorter then the other Gryffindor’s, Magea had pinned it up to give it the desired effect. She stomped in to the bathroom and bruised her teeth and then put her hair in a ponytail. “You girls need to relax.” Magea said throwing her tie around her neck and slipping on her cloak and grabbing her schoolbooks. “Why the fuck am I in this house?” She hissed throwing her hand up as she left the tower.

        Magea entered the Great Hall and wrinkled her brow at the array of foreign students. The snobby students from Beauxbatons Academy thought they were better, prancing around in those silly light blue silk uniforms. Just as the hateful thought crossed her mind a tall handsome Durmstrang boy bumped in to her as he was leaving the hall.

        “Oh sorry.” He said with a thick accent flashing a smile at her and passing by.  Magea looked back and made a ‘not bad’ face while looking at his backside and then continued in to the hall.  She saw her friends sitting at the Slytherin table. Morgan Travina noticed her and waved, Morgan was short pale blond with big blue eyes. Many people made the mistake of thinking that Morgan was the sister of Lonny Lovegood; they looked similar and were in the same house. Although Morgan was vastly prettier and had darkness to her, maybe it was the dark rings around her eyes but she was always plotting something. Mostly horrible pranks to embarrass other girls that they didn’t like, Morgan even rivaled Hermione when it came to spell casting.  But unlike Hermione, Morgan was meant for the Dark Arts. Her father Mortius was a Death Eater something only the only the rest of _them_ knew.  Who was also very close friends with Severus Snape since their time in school, so in close that Mortius named Snape, Morgan’s Godfather when she was born. Once again not something _masses_ at Hogwarts would know about.

        Down from Morgan sat Dominique Yrbantisba, olive skinned with dark brown long hair and green eyes that matched her Slytherin colors. Dominique’s was a curvy girl with a full chest and wide hips, something that frequently made the older boys take an interest. None of them were ever good enough though, mostly because they were too poor.  Just like Morgan Dominique’s fate was the Dark Art’s her late mother Agnese had been one of The Dark Lords most loyal until she met her death at her own hand for love.

        And lastly there was none other then Draco Malfoy’s himself. Magea and Draco had a very unique relationship. Their mothers who were close friends since child hood had decided early on that their children would marry and bare beautiful children one day. And that idea stuck with the two mothers since the idea came to them years ago. And now that both of them were coming of age their mothers were starting to push the idea on them. It wasn’t that Magea though Draco was nasty or anything it was the fact that to her he was the little mamma’s boy that cried when ever they made fun of him. Magea snickered at an old memory of that as she came to the table only to see that her set next to Draco was taken by pug Pansy Parkinson.

        “Uh excuse me.” Magea said with a raised eyebrow. Pansy looked at her and rolled her eyes.

        “What?” She said copping an attitude.

        “What is that you are sitting with _my_ friends.”  Magea said dropping her books on the table in front of Pansy.

        “Um you belong over there.” Pansy said pointing over to the Gryffindor table. Magea knew the only reason that Pansy had not said anything to Morgan about sitting there was because Morgan and Pansy were first cousins on Morgan’s mum’s side. You would never know by their looks though. Before Magea could say anything to Parkinson, Yrbantisba reached her hand across the table and snapped her fingers in Pansy’s face.

        “Watch you mouth, who do you think you are talking to?” Dominique snapped.  “Move.” She ordered, Pansy huffed and then scooted down allowing Magea to sit.

        “Did you get dressed in a dark broom closet?” Morgan asked with a smile looking at Magea’s disheveled look. Magea always wore her uniform lazy but not _this_ lazy. 

        “Tidy yourself up, you look like a Weasely.” Dominique said in a hushed tone.

        “Oh come on, Tisba’. The messy look kind of works for some of the Weaselys.” Morgan said looking over at Ron. Dominique cringed at the nickname for her.

        “Do you hear yourself right now? Ew, he is a filthy blood trader and if your father heard you say that.” Draco said his eyes noticing the top of Magea’s exposed thigh, he looked away before she could notice.

        “Whatevea’ Draco, just because he is a blood trader that doesn’t mean he is not cute.” She smiled looking back over at him. Magea didn’t understand the attraction to him, it was a little odd to her. Although she couldn't be the one to judge she did think Harry Potter himself was rather dashing as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Magea, Tisba’ and Draco had all shuffled in in Potions class. Magea sat next to the dim witted Seamus Finnigan while Draco took his usual seat next to Tisba’ in the very back of the class.  He found his eyes glancing over to his child hood friend across the dungeon; not listening to what Severus was speaking about, The Potions Master could have been giving out the secrete to immortality for al he knew.  It was a strange awkward feeling, Draco had always had feelings for her but it was not until that year when he realized she had grown. No longer having her childhood lisp that all the rest of them mocked. Her wild hair had started to fit her personality, and her straight up and down beanpole body was starting fill out.  Dominique looked over at Draco and raised her arched eyebrow at him and then looked over at Magea, who had now put her head down on the desk.

        “You ever plan on doing something?” Tisba’ mumbled.

        “About what?” Draco said shaking his head and playing dumb.

        “Really? You that just because you two are ‘betrothed’ doesn’t mean she is just going to fall in to your lap, you know how she is.” She said agitated with Draco’s laziness.  Dominique looked over her shoulder when she heard someone whisper her name from the open dungeon doorway; it was Benedict LeStrange. Benedict was a tall, handsome, Six Year Slytherin boy with dark features. He was one of the most sought after young men in Hogwarts. Tisba’ mouthed something to him and then turned her attention back to the front of the class. Snape’s black eyes landed on her for a second before he pulled out his want and flicked it causing the door to slam in Benedict’s face. Snape narrowed his eyes and the young woman before he looked away and back to the black board. She chuckled slightly before taking notes on her parchment.

        “You going for Benedict now?” Draco whispered, he head never even heard her so much talk about the boy who she was supposed to marry.

        “No, Benedict is going for me and that is how I want it. But I have my eyes on someone else.” Tisba confided, glancing up to the front of the class quickly. “At any rate that is girl talk only.” She added, knowing Draco’s big mouth.

        “Uh huh.” Draco mumbled now curious in who she was talking about, he looked back over at Magea who was now stretching and leaning back in her chair.

        “When did she…grow?” Draco said out loud.

        “Girls get breasts, Draco it is not really that much of a miracle.” Tisba’ scuffed. “Her tits aren’t even that big.” She whispered.

        “Yeah, in compared to yours.” Draco uttered noticing that Seamus also was looking at Magea out of the corner of his eye, although she didn’t seem to notice.

        “True. Well she has gained weight in her ass.” Dominique noted.

        “She has nice thighs.”

        “Okay, Draco that was really creepy.” Tisba’ said looking up to the front of the class once again catching a glance from Snape.

        As class ended Magea gathered her books and went to leave the room but the cold drawl of The Potions Master stopped her in mid step.

        “Miss Magea.” He said.

        “Yes, Snape?” She answered informally to the man she had known since she was born. When Snape was back in school he hung around their parents, and in turn was forced to frequent social gatherings and birthday parties for the children.  Severus had been present at the birth of Chloe Magea that happened to turn in to a debacle of an affair…seeing as it was also his own birthday.

        “It is _Professor_ Snape.” He corrected, looking down at the young woman. She rolled her eyes and nodded. She only got away with such things because he was a good friends with her mother. But Magea was always trying to push his buttons, testing to see how much she could get away with. “Judging by your lack of attention in my class today, should I just resign and let you becomes The Potions Master?” He said raising his eyebrow at her. Magea went to say something but he cut her off. “I would be giving you a weeks detention…” He started to say until he noticed her looking past him to something on his desk.

        “You still have that?” Magea asked walking past him and picking up a leather bound book. It was an updated version of the Potions Encyclopedia. On January 9th of her first year, Magea gifted it to him in front of the rest of the class. Since then she had given him a gift on their shared birthday. “I would have thought you would have thrown it away by now.” She said looking through some of the marked pages; he was getting a lot of use out of it.

        “It is a practical book.” He stated putting his hands behind his back. “I would be giving you detention but…I know you would only agitate me.” He finished his sentence, knowing full well how she was. She would bother him until he would scream; all three of those girls had been doing that since they were born. Magea smiled and put the book back down and went to leave the classroom. “But 10 points from Gryffindor.” He said.

        “What for!?” She yelled throwing her arms in the air.

        “Five for sleeping in my class and five for having your skirt three inches too short.” Magea rolled her eyes and snorted and went to leave.

        “Greasy Git” She uttered.

        “What was that Magea?”

        “Nothing!”                  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the announcement of Yule-Ball is different in the book then it is in the movie but I decided to keep the movie version because…well I like it lol. I went back and changed some stuff because there was something I wanted to add. The middle of this one is what the end of the previous chapter was. I figure you can skip it.

 The whole Tri-Wizard Tournament didn’t excite the three girls in the least. They found it dull, yet they had never been the type to even frequent Quidditch matches when their houses played.  Finding it much more their style to lounge around in the Slytherin common room and gossip.  Although they had to admit that when Harry Potter’s name had been bulled out of the cup after the three champions had been called they did stop like the rest of the students and turned to look at him, like the rest of the students had. They had enjoyed watching him get chanced by an Hungarian Horntail, that had been entertaining.

        Magea sat with her fellow Gryffindor’s in one of the few empty rooms that the castle had, all of the houses had been separated following an announcement that had been made.  She let out a sigh, as she set next to Hermione with the rest of the girls on the left of the room, watching Filch fiddle with a record player.

        “What an moron.” She scuffed lowly as McGonagall talked.

        “..Because the Yule-Ball is first and foremost…. a dance.” The head of their house said, the girls gasped and looked at each other already tittering. While the boys all let out groans. They were all told to partner up, the through drawing a low hiss from Magea. She didn’t fancy any of the boys in her house; she looked around and decided to get over with. She walked over to Seamus Finnigan and stuck out her hand, he glanced over to his right at Harry.

        “Are you just going to stare at me?” Magea asked, he swallowed hard and got to his feet awkwardly taking her hand. Balls were nothing for her to be excited about; they were commonplace for wizards and witches in their high social class. Seamus swallowed hard before putting his hand on her waist and they started to move with the classical music. “You’re supposed to be the one leading, you’re the man.” She said

        “Oh, I’m sorry I don’t know how to dance.” He said in his thick accent. He barely missed stepping on her feet.

        “I can tell.” Magea said with tiny smile, watching the ground making sure he didn’t step on her toes. She chuckled inwardly, wondering how awkward Snape must have sounded announcing the ball to Slytherin house.

* * *

 

        “Have you noticed?” Morgan said at lunch looking around the Great Hall.

        “ Noticed wha?” Chloe asked while picking the ham and cheese out of her sandwich.

        “Must you be disgusting?” Tisba’ asked watching Magea nibble on a piece of ham and licking her fingers. Magea sucked her finger even more to agitate the prim Dominique who narrowed her eyes at her. Draco watched Magea suck on her long thin middle finger with his mouth partly open. He shook his head and looked away at her suggestive sucking. “You are so gross.” Tisba grunted.

        “Noticed…that no one has asked us out yet.” Morgan said finishing her sentence.

        “Because you guys are a bunch of bitches.” Draco felt the need to add.

        “Fuck you, Malfoy.” Magea hissed. “We are the most attractive girls in this school and you know it.” The other two girls agreed, they sure were pretty but completely unattainable to the mass of males that went to Hogwarts.

        “Calm down don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Draco scuffed.

        “My knickers have nothing to do with you Draco.” Magea cut.

        “Ooooo.” Morgan egged on and Tisba smiled and shook her head at how those two acted.

        “What I meant was. You three scare every boy that goes to this school. I’m the only one that could date any of you.” Draco said trying to explain him self but failing at it.   The three girls laughed at him.

        “Calm that ego way down, Draco.” Dominique said.

        “You know what I mean, you guys are not going to go to Yule-Ball with any bloke. Believe me lots of guys are talking about going with you all but you scare the shit out of them and they are too nervous to ask you lot.”

        “Who!?” Morgan yelled growing excited instantly looking over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table at Ron, hoping it was him.

        “Not telling.”

        “Well what was the point of even telling us that? We don’t need your self esteem boost Draco.” Dominique said. It was true the three of them had enough self-confidence for the rest of the female student body maybe that was part of the problem.

        “Hello Draco.” Pansy said in a fake sweet tone of voice as she walked past them. Magea looked up from up under her bangs and gave her a dirty look.  Morgan and Tisba’ noticed it instantly and chuckled.                                                           

* * *

 

        Magea made her way to the Slytherin common room, removing her Gryffindor tie and hiding it. Her and Morgan gained entry to their favorite hang out spot by hiding their house colors and piggy backing off of other students.  She passed through the door closely following behind another group if Slytherin boys. As soon as she walked in she saw Draco sitting on one of the black leather couches, Pansy next to him. That girl laid it on thick, she was all over him.. Everything he said she would laugh like a hyena, thinking that it was cute and enduring but it was just rather ear splitting.   Tisba’ sat on the other couch reading, Magea walked over and plopped down next to her. Dominique lowered her book slightly and glanced over to her friend.

        “We have manners to discuss.” She said, slightly cringing at another one of Pansy’s laughs.

        “Oh, about what?” Magea asked, her eyebrows rising.

        “We’ll talk when Morgan get’s here.” She said. Pansy let out another laugh. Causing Magea to grit her teeth.

        “Uhh! Will you stop it already?” She hissed looked over to her pug-faced girl. “He is not that funny.”

        “Well, someone’s got their knickers in a twist.” Draco said with a smile.

        “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, Draco. My knickers have nothing to do with you.” She spat.

        “Oooo touchy, my dear.” Draco crooned in his own flirtatious way. “If you keep it up I won’t ask you to Yule-Ball” He added with a smile, Pansy let out a sudden cry getting up off of the couch running from the common room in dramatics. Possibly hopping that Draco would chase after her but he didn’t, of course. Dominique pulled the book down slightly and looked at the two.

        “Is that your way of asking me to the dance?” Magea asked raising her eyebrow and crossing her legs.

        “Well…” Draco got up and strolled over to her. “I figured, since no one as asked you.... and I would be obviously a good date.” He said stroking his own massive ego, Tisba’ let out a laugh and shook her head.  Draco ignored her and leaned against the armrest of the leather couch looking down at Magea his eyes catching on the top of her bra under her unbuttoned shirt. “So what do you think Mistress Magea? Will you come with me to the ball?” He asked with a flashing white smile.  She let out a laugh, not a chuckle a full laugh at him. They saw a few girls inter the common room, Morgan following close behind them her Ravenclaw robes and tie charmed green to make her passage in to the Slytherin dungeons easier.

        “Hahah! Oh Draco. I think your ego is covering for your small prick.” She laughed,.

        “Oh! What did I walk in on?” Morgan beamed catching the end of the insult.  The three girls cackled at the young Master Malfoy. They were constantly making fun of him he should have been used to it by now.  He huffed and his pale face grew red.

        “We’re betrothed you know!” He cut.

        “Ey, I’m well aware of the arrangement out mothers put together.” Magea snickered as Tisba’ got off of the couch and motioned towards the girls dormitory. Magea got up and faced him, nose to nose. “I’m sure Pansy wouldn’t mind at all if you asked her like that.” Magea said before walking past him and joining her friends.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The three girls took their usual spots in the girl’s dormitory, sitting on the floor in front of Dominique’s green linen bed. 

“So, Benedict asked me to the ball today.” Dominique said.

“Well of course he did, you’re betrothed to him.” Morgan said dismissively.

“You don’t look all that excited about it.” Magea noted lying back on the floor with her arms behind her head.

“He’s not that bright.” Tisba shrugged causing Morgan to laugh.

“Could be worse, you could promised to Draco.” The blonde snickered at her friend’s expense.

“Oh, gee. Thanks you asshole.” Magea hissed sitting back up.

“Please don’t act like you don’t love him.” Morgan giggled, fluttering her eyelashes mockingly. Magea sneered and rolled her eyes; her and Draco had a ‘complicated’ relationship. One moment they were all cozy and flirty the next he would say something stupid and she would be calling him an asshole. “You're seriously not going to the ball with him?” She asked.

“No! If he can’t be respectful and ask me right then he can go with that trash bin, Pansy. She's very ugly, how are you even related to her?” Magea asked. Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

“Not really related.”

“She’s your first cousin, mate.” Morgan shook her head and Magea’s words.

“I refuse to acknowledge her as blood relation to me because she looks like pig.” Both of them laughed but noticed that Tisba wasn’t joining in on the conversation.

“Ay, what’s wrong?” Morgan asked looking over at the brunette Dominique sighed, and tightened her lips. Both of her friends knew the expression when she had something interesting to tell them, they perked up and leaned slightly forward waiting for her to speak.

“You tell anyone this I will kill you.” She started, her normal opening formality when it came to secretes. “I think I have a…” Dominique paused and made a face it looked like she had just smelled soar milk. “A crush on…” She stopped again looking at the faces of her friends, both of them wide eyed with excitement.  “On Severus.” The looks that the two girls gave her were ones of confusion.

“Severus….” Morgan said rising her eyebrow. 

“As in…Snnnnape?” Magea asked drawing out his name just to make sure they were talking about the right person.

“Yes, as in Severus Fucking Snape.” Tisba said sounding rather agitated with them.

“You do know he’s like our uncle right?” Morgan asked, once again to make sure.

“Yes! I’m very well aware of who he is.” Dominique folded her arms and sat up straight. She smoothed a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked up trying to avoid the eyes on her. “He’s just kind of handsome, don’t you think?” She glanced at her friends who in turn looked at each other.

“No, not at all.” Morgan said.

“Yea, I agree…he is like…old.”

“He’s not _that_ old.” Tisba dismissed.

“If I recall, you hated him when we were little. You used to call him a greasy git.” Magea said trying to remind her friend.

“Like I said I’m aware, it’s just...he’s interesting.” She uttered. He was the cold potions master who was aloof and even though they all had known him their whole lives, Tisba had come to the realization that in all honestly they didn’t know him at all. He was mysterious, the other girls had been closer to him when they were young. He was a family friend to their parents, having a close friendship with Magea’s mother and an even closer one with Morgan’s father, Mortius Snape had been best of friends with Dominique’s mother as well but no one came to Yrbantisba manor for parties during her childhood, seeing as poor Agnese died when Tisba was still young and her father was a vile man. The only time she saw Severus was at gatherings at her friend’s homes so to her he wasn’t that close. “Ugh, why did I even bother telling you two this?” She thought out loud rolling her eyes.

“Well, because we’re ya best friends, mate!” Morgan smiled widely.

“Yea! I mean we **are** gonna tease you about it.”

“Ohhh relentlessly.” Morgan agreed with Magea. “But that is what friends are for, right!” Dominique rolled her eyes and leaned back against the footboard of the bed.

“I hate you both.”

* * *

 

Magea hummed a popular song at breakfast the next day as she stirred her morning tea. Draco looked across the table at her as she bobbed her head as if listening to music in her head.

“What are you humming?” he asked.

“ _The Sign_  by Ace of Base.” She said as if it was obvious.

“I love that song!” Morgan chimed in, slapping her hand on the wood table. “I saw the signnnn open up my eyes I saw the signnn” she sung gathering hushes from Draco and Tisba.

“Good lord, muggle music really?” Tisba said disapprovingly, shaking her head.

“Oh please, you have to admit they do my some good music.” The blonde shrugged.

“And you know what Draco, I recall that you like Elton John” Magea said before taking a ship of her tea. Malfoy hushed her this time and then looked behind him to see if anyone possibly heard what she had said.

“You that Elton John is too good to be just a muggle, he has to be half-blood or something…Michael Jackson too.”

“Nah, mate. Jackson is more than likely pure-blood.” Morgan said rubbing her chin as if she figured out where all of his talent came from.

“So, you’re going to excuse liking muggle music by believing that they might be of wizard blood?” Tisba asked pealing a green apple with a sharp knife.

“Well, yeah.” Morgan nodded. “Oh! Who is that one…” she snapped her small pale fingers trying to remember a song. “Dr….D… oh goodness what is his name?”

“Dr. Dre?” Magea asked.

“Yes! I love that one song _Nothing But A ‘G’ Thing_.” Draco furrowed his brow at his friend’s words.

“G?” he asked not understanding the muggle terminology.

“Gangster.” Tisba clarified; even she knew what it stood for.

“Fallin' back on that ass with a hellified gangsta' lean” Morgan randomly rapped one of the lyrics that popped in to her mind. They all looked at her with confused expressions.

“What is ' _hellified_ '?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, I don’t get most of the lyrics.” Morgan admitted shrugging her shoulders. “Oh my god, someone ask Granger what that means.”

“Yea, I don’t think she would know what that means.” Magea laughed as she added more honey to her tea.

“Uh…” She heard from her right, she and her friends all glanced over as well. Magea’s eyebrow slowly rose when she saw Seamus Finnigan standing there as if he had something to say.

“Are you lost?” Draco asked in his usually uppity tone but Seamus only cleared his throat and ignored him.

“Uh…Chloe…er Magea.” He quickly adjusted his words knowing that she preferred to be addressed by her surname. Morgan glanced over to the Gryffindor table, to see that Potter, Weasely and Granger where watching. Ron shook his head and then glanced by down to his food but Harry and Hermione still watched.

“Yes?” Magea almost impatiently, she wondered what the hell he could have wanted. They did sit next to each other in potions and maybe he needed help with the assignment that was due? The thought quickly kicked from her mind, he knew she didn’t really pay attention in class all that often.

“Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?” he spat his words smashing together his Irish accent making his words even harder to understand.  Magea blinked and before she would open her mouth to say anything to him Draco let out a howling laugh.  Seamus’ face burned red from embarrassment. “Never mind.” He sandy haired boy said as he turned and walked away.

“Did he just?” Magea asked still rather confused of where even that came from.

“Oh wow. Tisba chuckled.

“I second that.” Morgan noted.

“Did he—haha—“ Draco tried to say, but his laughs cut him off for a second. “Did he really-haha- think t-that you would go with him?”

“Draco if you don’t shut the fuck up no one else is going ask me because you’re embarrassing.” Magea hissed as she folded her arms.

“Oh come on. You don’t need anyone else to ask you, because you are going with me.” Draco said with a smug smile on his pale lips. Magea narrowed her eyes at him and pulled back her lips and in almost snarls. It was a thing that her mother did when she was perturbed. Being half vampire she would flash her fangs when she did it, but her fangless daughter lacked the intimidation that went with it the expression.

“I’m already told you, _Draco_.” She spat. “I’m not” she gathered her books. “going with.” Magea stood up and fixed her skirt “you.” She flicked him off before giving him a fake smile before she left the hall and headed to class.


End file.
